


forever and ever

by InkCaviness



Series: Halloween Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, This is pure fluff, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou finds Kenma curled up on the couch, bundled up in blankets with only his head and hands sticking out. His eyes are firmly fixed on the DS in his hands but when Shouyou presses a kiss to his head he leans in a little, then scoots over to let Shouyou sit down and lean his head on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever and ever

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of [Halloween Week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/131200104948/haikyuustuff-hq-halloweeny-week-adjusted), prompt: Nintendo AU
> 
> lol tbh this doesn't even have anything to do with the prompt anymore, i just really wanted to write some cute kenhina fluff  
> (sorry that it's so short, i don't have much time to write at the moment...)

Shouyou finds Kenma curled up on the couch, bundled up in blankets with only his head and hands sticking out. His eyes are firmly fixed on the DS in his hands but when Shouyou presses a kiss to his head he leans in a little, then scoots over to let Shouyou sit down and lean his head on his shoulder.

 

“Rough day,” Shouyou asks and the blanket lump moves in a way that he assumes is a shrug. By now he’s learned that sometimes Kenma can’t come up with the right words to say and so he just watches his boyfriend tap away on the bright red console as he waits for a reply.

 

“Not really,” Kenma finally says, his voice barely more than a whisper, “I think Kuroo finally asked out that guy at the coffee shop.”

 

Shouyou tries to muffle his laugh in his hands and shuffles closer to Kenma. “Really? I didn’t think he ever would.”

 

For a moment everything stays quiet except for the sounds of the game on the DS.

 

“Maybe he wasn’t even the one to ask.” That’s all Kenma offers on the subject and Shouyou hums in response. If anything really important would have happened Kenma would tell him and there’s no reason for him dig deeper if even Kenma doesn’t know the details.

 

“Kageyama is still being stupid,” Shouyou starts and huffs in frustration, “but at least Suga could come over for the night.” The thought of his best friend sitting at home alone makes him scrunch up his nose in discomfort. “He’s such an idiot sometimes.”

 

Kenma makes a noise that is mostly just a sharp exhale but Shouyou’s come to interpret it as a laugh. “Still the coconut water?”

 

With a groan of frustration Shouyou throws his head back and stares up at the ceiling.

 

“Yes! I keep telling him it’s not a real substitute for blood but he won’t listen.”

 

“It isn’t,” Kenma agrees bluntly, “At least not in spells.”

 

“And Suga even offered to get him blood from the hospital,” Shouyou adds, “It’s not as if he’d have to hurt anyone.”

 

They sit in silence for a moment then Kenma shifts a little and quickly glances over at Shouyou before turning back to his game.

 

“It’s difficult,” he says, “Being thrown into this world is always difficult.”

 

“I guess it is,” Shouyou hums, lost in thought. “But he’ll work it out, won’t he?”

 

Kenma stops for a moment, his hands going still and there’s a spark of orange light around his fingertips. It fades out and he continues playing.

 

“He will. He’s just as stubborn as you,” he mutters finally.

 

A moment later a bright pink mug comes floating in through the kitchen door, held up in the air by a cloud of faint orange magic and Shouyou laughs into the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He catches the mug out of the air when it reaches the couch and with it comes the sweet smell of hot chocolate.

 

“Thanks,” Shouyou’s smiling brightly as he turns and presses a chaste kiss to Kenma’s cheek. The blond doesn’t reply but he shifts his weight to rest against Shouyou and there’s a faint blush on the tip of his ears.

 

Shouyou starts sipping his hot chocolate, curled up next to Kenma with his legs pulled up onto the couch. Outside the snow slowly starts piling up in the streets and the lights throw soft shadows on the walls. If he could, Shouyou would stay like this forever, watching Kenma play while the warmth slowly makes him sleepy.

 

And he may not be able to stay like this forever but right now everything feels perfect and, really, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about how cute kenhina is on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com) please


End file.
